wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
War of SandWing Succession
The dragon world of Pyrrhia has been locked in a war for close to twenty years over the queen of the SandWings. The war has resulted in many battles, therefore many dragons have been killed. See below for a detailed list of all battles and meaningful events that have occurred as a result of the war. ''The Death of Queen Oasis'' The entire war began when Queen Oasis, the current queen of the SandWings was assassinated by a scavenger, which then stole her treasure. At the time there were three heirs to the throne, Burn, Blister, and Blaze, daughters of Queen Oasis. Burn immediately seized the SandWing palace as her own, with it being renamed Burn's Stronghold. Some say that Burn chased off her sisters, Blister and Blaze, but others say that the latter two knew that Burn could kill them, and fled willingly. ''Forming of Alliances'' All three sisters knew that they needed alliances with the other dragon tribes in order to win the war. Burn allied herself with the SkyWings and MudWings. Blister formed a public alliance with the SeaWings, and a secret one with the NightWings. Queen Glacier of the IceWings has joined forces with Blaze, but according to the The Dark Secret her decision is based on the fact that Blaze has offered to give up a large portion of her territory in exchange for an alliance. Blaze also has the support of many SandWings. ''The Prophecy'' In order to get a better home for their tribe, the NightWings hatched an elaborate plan. Queen Battlewinner and Morrowseer wrote a prophecy stating that five dragonets are to choose the successor to the SandWing throne. Once a queen was chosen, that queen would help take over the rainforest with the NightWings in gratitude for the dragonets choosing them. The five dragonets were supposed to be a SandWing, a SkyWing, a MudWing, a SeaWing, and a NightWing, all hatched on the Brightest Night. ''The Eggs'' On the night before the Brightest Night, the Talons of Peace put five dragons in charge of retrieving the Dragonets of Destiny's eggs. They were as follows: Kestrel, a SkyWing, Webs, a SeaWing, Dune, a SandWing, Asha, a MudWing, and Hvitur, an IceWing. Dune found Sunny's egg all alone in the Kingdom of Sand. Webs drugged the guards of the SeaWing Royal Hatchery in order to get Tsunami's egg. Asha paid her sister, Cattail, with cows so she would hand over her blood-red MudWing egg. Asha was later caught Ina battle between Burn and Blister's forces. She made it out alive, but died of her wounds after delivering the egg. Hvitur stole the SkyWing egg from the SkyWings, but was caught by Burn on the way out. Burn killed Hvitur and dropped the egg of a cliff, killing the dragonet inside it. Kestrel and Webs later found Hvitur's body and a few shards of the egg at the bottom of the cliff. Webs then went to the RainWings to get a fifth egg. All other SkyWing eggs hatched on the brightest night were killed to stop the prophecy from happening. Escape of the Dragonets Six years later, Morrowseer came to check up on the Dragonets of Destiny. He deemed Clay, Tsunami, Starflight, and Sunny satisfactory, but was dissatisfied with Glory, because she was a RainWing instead of a SkyWing, and ordered her to be killed. The other dragonets refused so see her die, so Clay and Tsunami fled through the underground river, planning to free the others from the outside. However, they encountered Queen Scarlet of the SkyWings, who wanted to take them prisoner. Clay and Tsunami attacked her and fled back to the mountain. However, Queen Scarlet and her SkyWings had followed the smoke coming from the cave. She killed Dune, and took the Dragonets and Kestrel prisoner. However, Webs escaped. Queen Scarlet invited Burn to her palace to see the Dragonets and to take Sunny back with her as a gift. But while she was there, the dragonets escaped after Glory sprayed Queen Scarlet with her venom. MudWings vs. SandWings/IceWings Battle Around that time, Blaze's army attacked the MudWings. It is hinted that the MudWings sent a message to the SkyWings for help, but Queen Scarlet refused because it would disrupt her hatching day festivities. The only named casualty of this battle was Crane. Attack on the Summer Palace During the Dragonets' stay in the []Kingdom of the Sea]], the SkyWings bombed the Summer Palace of the Sea. They were able to locate the palace because Crocodile, a Talons of Peace infiltrator, followed Webs there. The Backup Plan Around that time, Nautilus, the leader of the Talons of Peace, conspired with Morrowseer and Blister to use a set of replacement Dragonets, known as the False Dragonets. They were as follows: Ochre, Squid, Flame, Fatespeaker, and Viper. Category:SeaWing History Category:NightWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:MudWing History Category:SandWing History Category:IceWing History Category:Historical Events Category:Pages Needing Work Category:RainWing History